


Part of life

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x10 V-FibbingKathryn gets a stern affectionate talking to from Phillip
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Part of life

“You need to not let your failure get to you”Phillip says to her 

“Easy for you to say”Kathryn chides him

“Mistakes are a part of life”Phillip reminds her 

“I had time to tell a woman she had cancer and I chose not to”Kathryn replies 

“You wanted her to feel better so you lied”Phillip quipped 

“Her family was in the room and they were traditional”Kathryn informed him 

“She’s going to be able to spend her last days with her daughter”Phillip said 

“That’s supposed to make me feel better but it doesn’t”Kathryn answered 

“Look on the bright side”Phillip said 

“I hate you”Kathryn knew her friend was right 

“No you don’t”Phillip stares at her 

“Yes I do”Kathryn crosses her arms


End file.
